Les origines du détective de Baker Street
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: Comment tout a commencé avant que Sherlock soit le détective de Baker Street ? Comment a-t-il pu devenir le mythique Sherlock Holmes au long manteau ? Disons, que on l'a aidé pour qu'il soit celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Chapitre 4 : Spécialement pour les mamans !
1. Chapter 1 : Chemises

**Ce chapitre a déjà été publié pour une autre fanfic sous un autre nom, mais je l'ai supprimé pour le modifier, le corriger et rajouter quelques trucs...Bien à vous.**

* * *

**Les Origines du détective de Baker Street**

**Chapitre 1 : Chemises**

La nuit sur la ville de Londres tombait doucement. En ce soir d'hiver du mois de décembre tout semblait paisible. Les transports en communs circulaient librement dans le centre de la ville qui brillait de ses décorations de fin d'année.

Boudant dans la voiture de son frère, les genoux repliés sur lui-même, sur le fauteuil arrière, Sherlock Holmes évita de parler à son ainé qui se trouvait à ses cotés, Mycroft. Habillé d'un blouson en cuir noir, d'une écharpe rouge, d'un pantalon taché de boue et de bottes de cuir brun, Sherlock apparaissait comme un jeune délinquant bien que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient beaucoup trop long pour lui et lui arrivaient aux milieux du cou. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait "oublié" de se les couper. Agé à peine de 22 ans, il avait l'air d'en avoir que 18 ans avec son look si dégagé contrairement à son frère aîné, qui lui, semblait faire attention à sa tenue vestimentaire. Plus élégant, plus raffiné que le cadet, Mycroft portait des vêtements dignes d'hommes politiques : la cravate, la veste et la luxure.

Les deux Holmes n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à que la voiture s'arrête devant une boutique réputée de vêtements masculins. Mycroft ouvrit sa portière et lança à Sherlock qu'il pouvait sortir. Jetant un regard froid à son ainé qui l'ignora, il se décida à obéir à contrecœur.

La boutique était l'une des plus réputées et des plus chères de Londres, elle avait d'ailleurs un lien avec Harrod's. Sherlock grimaça, il ne voulait guère porter du luxe comme son imbécile de frère. Mains dans les poches, il passa la porte du magasin en grimaçant devant un choix de vêtements si abondant et cruellement divers.

"- Tu ne vas pas quand même m'obliger à...Commença-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de Mycroft qui était déjà en train de parcourir quelques chemises. Il haussa les sourcils pour toutes réponses, finissant par un léger sourire.

"- Regarde ce que tu veux et je t'achète, lui lança-t-il quand il remarqua que Sherlock était prêt à mordre.

En fait, Mycroft voulait seulement que son cadet puisse lâcher ses "guenilles" et se comportait comme un homme et non un gamin qui courrait les rues pour s'amuser.

Sherlock partit à l'opposé de lui. Certes, il détestait le shopping mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'avait pratiquement plus rien de convenables à se mettre et consentit à, pour une fois, écouter les conseils de son ainé. Il survola les rayons de chemises...Trop blanches, trop bleus, trop roses c'est pour les dames ? trop rayés, trop de carreaux.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, rien ne lui plaisait. Il continua sa visite. Les chaussures ne le plaisaient pas non plus : Trop pointues, trop brillantes, trop grosses...Fâche, il maudit son frère de l'obliger à cette torture des gens ordinaires. Il ne comprenait guère pourquoi ils prenaient tant d'importances à leurs tenues. Ne supportant plus la chaleur de la boutique, il se permit un bol d'air dehors en vérifiant que Mycroft ne le remarque pas.

Il commençait à neiger. Il souffla sur les flocons, laissant échapper un nuage discret de sa bouche lui rappelant qu'il n'avait plus envie de fumer depuis très longtemps. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et soupira. Il aurait aimé être dans son appartement d'étudiant. Tranquille, au chaud, seul...Depuis sa majorité, il avait pu faire tous ce qu'il voulait, ce qui lui avait causé certes des ennuis avec la police. Mais quand même, il était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait même avec un frère, un homme de loi, pourrait-on dire.

"-Sherlock ? Que fais-tu ?" La voix son frère interrompit son seul et unique moment de tranquillité de la journée. Il se retourna pour appercevoir son frère muni, à l'habitude, de son parapluie. Il espérait sincèrement que Mycroft n'allait pas lui imposer son style de vestimentaire de l'ancienne époque, qu'il trouvait ringard et démodé.

"- Quoi, lança le plus jeune, on peut plus rester seul un instant ?

- Pour le moment, nous devons nous dépêcher, ce ne sera pas tous les jours que l'on puisse te fournir de vêtements correctes, répliqua Mycroft avec une légère grimace.

Le jeune homme grogna et le suivit dans le magasin. Cette fois-ci, son frère ne le lâcha pas. Ils parcoururent les rayons des "manteaux et blousons". Sherlock remarqua que tous les produits coûtaient une fortune, il se garda bien de savoir comment son ainé pouvait-il avoir autant d'argents pour lui offrir n'importe quoi. En passant devant une vitrine intérieure, son regard fut attiré par un long manteau. Un manteau d'un gris étrangement foncé qui se détachait du style des autres produits. Bien coupé. Avec de minuscules petits carrés blancs qui semblait mettre en valeur la couleur grise. De plus, il y avait très peu de boutons ; Sherlock n'aimait guère les nombreuses boutons ou les fermetures éclairs; Cela lui faisait perdre du temps, disait-il. Le col de ce vêtement ne ressemblait à aucun col qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il était tellement absorbé par son design qu'il avait oublié que son ainé l'accompagnait.

"- Sherlock, tu le veux ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le jeune homme rougit puis se reprit.

"- Non...je n'en veux, il n'est pas à mon gout, marmonna-t-il en maudissant sa langue arrogante.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Mycroft les sourcils levés.

- Oui, vraiment, et je pense pas qu'il m'aidera à bien courir ou à autre chose dans mes fonctions, répondit-il nerveux.

Son orgueil était son plus grand défaut. Il détestait montrer autant de sentiments, d'émotions ou de faiblesses à son frère qui gardait tout le temps son sang-froid même quand leur mère les réprimait.

Pourtant, Mycroft n'insista pas et ils continuèrent. Pendant que Sherlock regardait une nouvelle fois, les chemises de toutes les couleurs, l'ainé se permit d'en prendre d'autres dans un autre rayon qu'il les tendit ensuite à son frère, bouche bée par le "grand effort-secourisme" de celui-ci.

"- Tu veux que j'essaie, c'est ça ? Grommela-t-il un peu gêné.

- Oui, si tu le souhaites. Je veux être sur que cela est de ta taille."

Sherlock observa les vêtements, d'un air suspicieux.

"- Quoi, la couleur violette et blanche ne te plaisent pas ?

- Non..je...enfin, c'est..., non ça me va, finit-il par dire avec un soupir.

Il alla à une cabine d'essayage et enfila donc les deux chemises, blanche et violette. En se voyant dans le miroir de la cabine, il fut surpris de constater que ses cheveux bouclés lui rendaient un air féminin. Il se tira la langue, et fit quelques grimaces pour s'amuser. Il rit doucement comme un enfant. Puis il finit par s'avouer qu'il aimait bien ses chemises. Surtout la violette. Il était rare de voir un homme avec une chemise de cette couleur. Finalement son frère avait l'âme d'un styliste l'ayant bien vu porter ce genre de choses. Quand il sortit enfin de la cabine d'essayage, Mycroft avait à la main une écharpe bleue.

"- Alors, tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les chemises.

- Oui, ça va, avoua Sherlock malgré lui, je les prends."

L'homme du gouvernement adressa un sourire à son petit frère et lui tendit l'écharpe. C'était une sorte de grand cache-nez bleuté.

"- Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai pas besoins, rétorqua le cadet.

- Je sais, mais j'ai trouvé que cela allait bien avec tes yeux..."

La réponse étonna le plus jeune. Est-ce un compliment sur son physique ? Sherlock déglutit. Personne ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Même pas ses parents. Et voilà que son maudit et énervant frère lui jette ça à la figure comme si cela allait tout résoudre. Pourtant, il refusa l'écharpe après un essayage. Même si au fond de lui, il le trouvait très saillant.

Pour terminer en beauté ce premier "shopping" entre frères, Mycroft se permit de lui acheter deux chemises de nuit ( violet et bleu de soie ) et quelques pantalons avec un ensemble de vestes, tout en noir. Sherlock ne protesta pas. Il appréciait plutôt ces nouveaux vêtements plus classiques, plus virils. Du moment qu'il était à l'aise dans ses vêtements, cela ne le gênait pas.

Puis ils quittèrent enfin la boutique pour s'engouffrer immédiatement dans la voiture privée de son frère qui avaient du les attendre depuis un bon bout de temps. Installé sur les sièges du véhicule qui démarrait, Sherlock demanda une dernière faveur à son ainé.

"- Mycroft, je veux que l'on me coupe les cheveux.

- Très bien, je demanderai à un coiffeur de...

- Non, je veux pas d'un coiffeur, je veux me les couper seul, interrompit-il froidement.

- Toi ? répéta Mycroft incrédule.

- Oui, moi !"

Sherlock tourna sa tête vers la vitre ne voulant guère que la conversation continue. Il était en fait vexé que son frère ne puisse pas croire une seule seconde qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul avec ses cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2 : Cheveux et méfaits

**Chapitre 2 : Cheveux et méfaits**

Au grand malheur de Sherlock, il était obligé de vivre pendant un certain temps chez son frère, dans un sorte de petit manoir. Trop grand, trop meublé de choses inutiles. Notamment les statues qui encombrait le salon. Ils étaient arrivés depuis deux heures dans le silence habituel. De toutes façons, aucuns des deux n'avaient quoi que se soit à dire à l'autre.

Alors qu'il s'apprétait à quitter la table à manger sans avoir toucher un seul aliment de son diner, son frère l'interpella.

"- Sherlock, tu ne comptes pas aller de te couper les cheveux avant de te coucher ?"

Le cadet s'immobilisa et rougit. Il avait raison, c'est ce qu'il était sur le point de faire une fois dans sa chambre. Il se mordit la lèvre, son frère réussissait toujours à déduire ses actes. Fixant son verre d'eau, Mycroft ignora l'embarras de son frère et se leva s'approchant de lui.

"- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que...

- Je ne veux pas de coiffeurs, coupa Sherlock.

- ...je m'occupe de toi, termina Mycroft.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"- Quoi ? Tu veux me couper toi-même mes cheveux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour savoir comment on fait...et je peux ajouter que la dernière fois que tu as fait ce genre de choses, tu ressemblais étrangement au petit caniche de notre chère tante Martha...

- Je n'avais que 14 ans ! Protesta-t-il faché de ce mauvais souvenir que Mycroft lui rappelait.

Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Sherlock...pour une fois fais moi confiance."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock se réveilla avec difficulté. Il jeta négligemment ses couvertures aux pieds de son lit et...tomba par terre. "Merde" Fut son premier mot matinal. Il remarqua qu'il avait dormi avec ses vêtements. Il souffla énervé. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux bouclés beaucoup plus courts que la veille. ça lui faisant tout drole, il se sentait plus léger comme ça. Il se remit sur ses pieds et se précipita devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il parraissait plus masculin, plus jeune, plus mure. Il s'ébouriffa un peu. Oui, c'était bien...et c'était son propre frère qui lui avait crée ce chef-d'œuvre...

Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pâle et hésita ensuite à enfiler les nouveaux vêtements qui l'attendaient sur le bureau de sa chambre. Finalement, il préféra garder les même vêtements que la veille.

Il jeta un oeil à son portable et découvrit deux textos venant un d'un certain Sébastian et de l'autre d'un certain Lestrade.

_"Salut Sherlock, pourrais-tu venir pour les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An, exprès pour les étudiants. Seb."_

Ennuyeux. Il supprima le message sans y répondre.

_"Bonjour. Je voulais savoir si vous accepter de venir à la cérémonie de mon arrivée au poste de lieutenant. Lestrade."_

Il sourit. enfin, il était devenu un lieutenant-inspecteur. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

"Non." Envoya-t-il.

En allant dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir son frère qui l'attendait, regardant sa montre. Il ne semblait pas pressé pour un politicien. Sherlock ne voulant surtout pas croiser son frère tenta alors de déguerpir directement vers la porte d'entrée, en passant dans le couloir principal, ce qui ne l'obligea pas à croiser le chemin de son ainé. Cependant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la peau presque matte, un portable à la main.

"- Votre frère arrive, annonça-t-elle, je suis en train de lui prévenir que vous vouliez quitter sa demeure.

- Vous êtes vraiment obligé ? Marmonna Sherlock qui se demanda si Mycroft accueillait des gens de ce genre dans sa demeure.

- Oui, c'est un ordre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas cacher ça ? Se désespéra-t-il.

- Ordre de monsieur, répéta-t-elle automatiquement.

Sherlock sursauta quand il sentit la main de son ainé se poser soudainement sur son épaule. Il serra des dents, incapable de cacher sa frustration.

"- Tu es vraiment obligé de me surveiller même chez toi ? Le repoussa-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles encore te droguer ou rencontrer des gens qui ne t'attirent que des ennuis. Tu sais ce que tu risques...

- C'est bon, je sais, grogna Sherlock, laisse moi quand même tranquille."

Mycroft eut un petit sourire. Il fit signe à la femme de partir et à Sherlock de le suivre. Ce dernier se résigna à obéir de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir à son frère jusqu'à qu'il trouve une situation stable, un logement stable, des habitudes stables. Ces derniers temps, il avait abandonné son appartement de Montaigue Street pour les rues malfamées de Londres, les nuits blanches et ivres, les bagarres nocturnes, les centaines d'expériences passés à St Barts et à l'université en passant pas les petits concerts de violon dans des bars populaires. Bref, il passait que 2% de son temps chez lui, et son appartement était déjà immaculé de poussières et ne sentait que le poisson pourri...ou plutôt le cadavre pourri.

Depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge légal de se débrouiller seul, il abusait un peu trop de cette liberté et ne la gérait pas. Il faisait trop de choses, trop vite, dans trop d'endroits, l'amenant dans des situations complexes et graves. Son état de santé avait obligé Mycroft à intervenir. Sherlock dormait peu, voire rarement, ne mangeait pas assez, il avait perdu en trois mois 5 kilos que Mycroft perdait en seulement 1 an, et ne faisait pas attention à son physique d'épouvantail. Ce sont d'ailleurs les professeurs du jeune étudiant qui l'avaient prévenu et en même temps que certains policiers de Scotland Yard...

Mycroft n'aurait jamais pensé devoir s'occuper encore de son frère cadet à sa majorité, pourtant ce qu'il craignait le plus était la prise récurrente de drogues illicites et dangereux. On lui avait dit que son jeune frère fréquentait quelques dealers, les plus discrets, et, bien évidemment prenait de la cocaïne, de la morphine en passant par le cannabis et les LSD. Au début, l'ainé ne faisait que prévenir son jeune frère du risque qu'il encourrait et cependant, l'incomparable se produit.

Sherlock avait trop utilisé des "bienfaits" de la cocaine l'amenant dans un coma d'une durée de trois jours. Et bien sur, Mycroft avait fait en sorte de cacher pour eux la situation "grave" du cadet à leur parent, en attendant que Sherlock reprenne le cours de la vie. C'est ainsi que ils en sont venus, pour l'instant, à vivre ensemble, bien que Sherlock n'était pas du tout d'accord de ce genre arrangement, il le faisait surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à la police ( en passant par sa mère ) et Mycroft était plutôt un bon bouclier pour ses anciens méfaits.


	3. Chapter 3 : Anthea

"Tu n'as pas froid, Mycroft ? Demanda soudainement Sherlock tandis qu'ils se promenèrent sur Victoria Street. La question était sorti après une analyse méticuleuse des vêtements que portait son ainé qui s'amusait, pourrait-on dire, avec son parapluie qui pour l'instant ne servait pas à grand chose.  
"- Pourquoi aurais-je froid ? Répondit-il.  
- Je n'en sais rien...parce que moi, j'ai froid, rétorqua le cadet un peu embarrassé par cette question et cette réponse stupides.  
- Si tu as froid , c'est surement parce que tu portes un blouson usé presque déchiré à l'intérieur faisant ainsi donc entrer l'air froid et de...  
- ok, ok, tu n'as pas besoins de me faire un roman ! Interrompit Sherlock énervé, ça me suffit très bien.  
- Décidément...Soupira Mycroft en prenant son portable.  
- Stop ! Pas besoins d'appeler ta voiture ! On peut très bien se débrouiller seul."  
La réplique de Sherlock fit lever les sourcils de l'ainé qui sourit. Les joues du plus jeune rosirent légèrement et se baissèrent. Il avait compris qu'il venait de montrer un point faible.  
"- Pour une fois, que je n'ai pas à supporté tes..."serviteurs", maugréa-t-il pour se justifier.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, vraiment ! Surtout celle qui se coltine avec son portable !  
- Ah, Anthea...Ne te méprend pas, elle est la femme la plus intelligente que j'ai connu depuis que je suis entré dans le gouvernement...  
- Alors, tu vas te fiancer avec elle ? Se moqua Sherlock.  
Mycroft soupira du manque de sérieux de son cadet et leva les yeux au ciel.  
"- Elle a perdu ses parents, ses beaux-parents, son mari et son fils à peine agé de 1 ans, lâcha-t-il dans un ton morne.  
Son jeune frère s'arrêta tout à coup sous la surprise et le choc.  
"- C'est possible ça ?  
- Bien sur que c'est possible, little brother.  
- Comment ?  
- Ils étaient dans l'avion de l'attentat du 11 Septembre 2001, et elle était une enseignante dans le fin fond de la Californie, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner sa classe, tandis que sa famille devait la rejoindre de Boston. Tout est allé très vite pour elle, quand elle a su ce qui s'était passé, quand elle assistait à ce drame, elle a perdu sa raison de vivre, Sherlock.  
- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?"  
Alors que des flocons de neiges commençaient à tomber de ce ciel blanc londonien, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chemin et traversèrent un parc. Mycroft hésita alors à raconter l'histoire de sa subordonnée.  
"- Elle a voulu se suicider...Souffla-t-il alors.  
- Tu l'as empêcher, c'est ça ?  
- Non. Elle n'a pas eu le courage, alors, elle a tenté de tuer la première personne venue.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Moi."  
Sherlock cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Cette femme omnibulée par son engin de communication a tenté d'assassiner son frère ?  
"- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, frérot, le hasard peut bien faire les choses, parfois.  
- Elle aurait du le faire, je l'aurai épousé, ironisa-t-il.  
Le politicien sourit, amusé malgré lui.  
"- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna le cadet curieux malgré tout.  
- C'était un peu compliqué, je dois dire, avoua Mycroft, elle avait piqué une arme à un policier, je ne sais plus comment d'ailleurs...et elle m'a croisé dans une rue déserte -à cette époque, j'étais en Californie...longue histoire, Sherlock- , j'avais deviné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire, donc il m'a été facile de la désarmer.  
- Toi ? Rit-Sherlock moqueur en imaginant bien mal son ainé dans une position de combat défensive.  
- Raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours un parapluie, rétorqua alors l'ainé, dans la confusion, elle prit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu faire et je l'ai donc "obligé" à venir avec moi. Ce n'était pas très simple pour qu'elle accepte de se confier, mais finalement, elle m'a expliqué sa situation. Je lui fais un test de QI et j'ai découvert ainsi qu'elle détenait un quotient plus élevé que la normale.  
- Et comment elle a pu...enfin...tu vois...les sentiments...  
- Facile, je lui ai dit que je travaillais pour les Services secrets et je lui ai proposé un poste en Angleterre...Pour un cerveau comme le sien, il est simple de faire la liaison.  
- Je vois...Une vengeance, n'est ce pas ?  
- Pas vraiment, en mémoire à ceux qu'elle a perdus, elle a décidé de se battre contre le terrorisme et la criminalité."  
Le plus jeune resta silencieux face à cette histoire plus ou moins vraisemblable. Du premier coup d'oeil, il ne pouvait rien en déduire d'Anthea. Mais désormais, il ne la voyait plus comme cette femme qui passait son temps le nez à son écran téléphonique mais comme une femme courageuse, téméraire et sereine.  
"- Elle a changé, dit-il brusquement.  
- Qui ? Anthea ? Bien évidemment, elle me surprend chaque jour d'ailleurs.  
- Comment une personne peut-elle changée en si peu de temps?  
- On change tous les jours, Sherlock, selon l'environnement dans lequel on vit, selon notre psychologie, selon les personnes que l'on rencontre.  
- Tu veux dire que l'on change sans qu'on ne le veuille ?  
- Que l'on veuille ou non, c'est une fatalité. La seule que l'Être Humain ne peut se résoudre d'arrêter. Même toi, tu ne seras pas le même homme dans trois ans..."  
Un silence s'installa. Devant cette réflexion si poussée de son frère, Sherlock était surpris de l'entendre parler de philosophies. Enfin, Mycroft, jugeant que leur promenade s'était trop prolongée, se décida à rappeler définitivement son chauffeur personnel au grand malheur de son jeune cadet qui regrettait déjà l'air froid de Londres.


	4. Chapter 4 : Juste une mère

**_Parce que c'est bientôt la fête des mères..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Juste une mère**

_Manoir de Mycroft_

"- C'est pour toi, lança Mycroft en lui tendant son propre téléphone portable. Il avait balancé ces quelques mots avec une amertume mêlée à une crainte que Sherlock connaissait entre mille. Il déglutit tout en saisissant le mobile. Son aîné lui adressa à la fois un sourire, peut-être d'encouragements, à moins que ce soit de la pitié ou de la moquerie. Ou les trois à la fois.  
"- Allô ? Lâcha débilement le jeune homme qui ne savait rien dire d'autres pour saluer.  
- Sherlock ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? S'exclama une voix facilement reconnaissable, tu viens à peine d'être majeur et j'apprends par ton frère que tu n'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même ! C'est inadmissible !"  
Il était évident que tôt ou tard, Mycroft n'aurait pas hésité à discuter du problème de Sherlock à leurs parents.  
- Maman, je...commença-t-il pour se justifier en jetant un regard noir à son ainé.  
- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On te reprendra en charge, soit sans crainte ! Tu retourneras vivre à la maison, ou non, tiens, nous viendrons vivre chez toi ! Poursuivit la mère dans le combiné.  
- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse ?  
- Oh, que si, mon petit Sherlock ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse que lorsque j'ai du t'envoyer à Harrow School au lieu d'Eton School !  
- C'était le choix de papa, rappela le fils qui avait du en cours d'année vers ses 13 ans changer d'école pour cause de "indiscipline".  
- Mouais, c'est pareil...On est tes parents, Sherlock, tu te rends compte tout de même que tu ne fais qu'augmenter notre inquiétude pour plus tard ?  
- Je sais. Je suis désolé.  
- Ton père a failli faire une crise cardiaque, tu sais ?  
- Il est où ?  
- Oh...il finit la bouteille de brandy...Tiens, justement, pour Noël, je compte sur vous deux pour venir ! Et pas de quartier ! Sinon je risque moi-même de venir chez Mycroft pour le nouvelle an ! Menaça-t-elle si bien que Sherlock devinait rapidement qu'elle était surement en train d'agiter ses bras comme s'ils avaient été là.  
- Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir, surtout qu'il n'a rien préparé comme déco...S'amusa-le fils en se tournant vers son ainé qui visiblement avait comprit l'échange.  
- Vous viendrez tout de même, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, soupira Sherlock à contre-cœur.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.  
- Mycroft ?"  
Le cadet repassa le téléphone à son frère qui s'en empara, plutôt satisfait de la tournure des événements.  
"- Oui ?  
- Tu as intérêt à venir dans deux semaines, je ne veux pas d'excuses, est ce clair ?  
- Très clair, Maman, répondit le politicien.  
- Au fait, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour ton frère, je suis fière de toi.  
- ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, rétorqua son fils aîné en haussant les sourcils.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Bon, je vous laisse, papa commence une deuxième bouteille...A dans deux semaines.  
- C'est ça, au revoir, Maman. Passe quand même un bonjour à papa.  
- Ne t'en fais pas quand il sera moins soul... Je vous embrasse."  
Les deux Holmes respirèrent mieux et partagèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
"- Je penserai qu'elle se mettrait dans une colère folle, je me suis trompé, dut avouer Mycroft en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuil en face de sa cheminée de son immense salon.  
- Nos déductions sur son propos sont toujours fausses, remarqua Sherlock en prenant place sur le siège jumeau.  
- Peut-être parce que c'est notre mère...  
- Oui...peut-être..."


End file.
